


Lightheaded

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Misadventures of a Not So Secret Couple [22]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: "We're not breaking up."





	Lightheaded

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! I hope you guys had a wonderful holiday ^^ (and if you were hit with a ton of snow like I was (so annoying -_-) I hope you stayed safe!)  
> Okay. So, somehow, this chapter came out to 11k words... So I'm going to split it into 2 chapters. Please anticipate part 2! 
> 
> Song Recommendation: Sechskies- Three Words  
> 

“You’re squishing me.”

It must have been six in the morning when Sungwoon was involuntarily woken from his slumber _again_. The first time, Daniel had rolled on top of him mistaking him as part of the furniture. The second time, Sungwoon had been on his way to becoming one with the wall; pushed so closely into it that his nose was caressing the paint. With an elbow digging into his back, he had flipped over and threw the other’s lanky arm away from him in his grumpy, sleepy state.

Contrary to belief, Sungwoon did _not_ like sleeping in the same bed as Daniel. Daniel was enormous. Sungwoon fit in his extra long twin size bed comfortably when he was _alone_. With Daniel's broad shoulders and thick legs in there with him, he was forced to make himself as small as possible- not comfortable. Not to mention the taller’s uncontrollable sleeping habits; grinding his teeth, smacking his lips, kicking his legs, stretching his arms- it was a nightmare.

“Please, I can’t sleep like this. It’s too hot. I’ll wake up sweating.”

Daniel’s hot breath fanned across Sungwoon’s neck (not the way that he enjoyed) and he shuddered, also losing circulation in his right foot. He slapped Daniel’s back hard enough to get a response from him.

“Then wake up sweating. I’m not moving.” He mumbled, nuzzling his face even closer into the crook of Sungwoon’s neck.

Sungwoon grunted and tried to turn over but Daniel weighed him down.

“Get off me. I’m seriously starting to sweat.” Sungwoon stretched his face away and fanned himself with his hand.

Daniel propped himself onto his elbow and Sungwoon inhaled a huge breath of air, flipping his hair off his forehead. “This shirt is great for soaking up sweat.” Daniel whispered huskily. “You know what material this shirt is?”

Sungwoon pulled the blanket off himself and glanced at Daniel knowing his question probably didn’t deserve an answer but replied anyway. “Does it matter?”

“Boyfriend material.”

“I’m going to sleep.”

Daniel pet the back of Sungwoon’s head lovingly as he turned away, amused with his own lame joke as always. He tapped the top of Sungwoon’s head with his forearm, prodding him to lay on his arm.

“Turn around. I won’t sleep on top of you. Promise.”

Sungwoon grumbled but willingly lifted his head and dropped it onto the other’s bicep, rolling in to face Daniel and let himself be cradled in the other’s arms.

“I knew you couldn’t resist.” Daniel smiled and pressed his lips to the older’s forehead.

_“_ Go to sleep.”

 

**+++**

**_Jaehwan_** : yo **_1:07 PM_**

**_Sungwoon_** : what **_1:10 PM_**

**_Jaehwan_** : I’m hungry **_1:11 PM_**

**_Sungwoon_** : ? **_1:11 PM_**

**_Jaehwan_** : lets get the good kimbap from the good place **_1:12 PM_**

**_Sungwoon_** : k **_1:14 PM_**

**_Sungwoon_** : let me put my pants on **_1:14 PM_**

**_Jaehwan_** : happy time? **_1:15 PM_**

**_Sungwoon_** : fuck you **_1:17 PM_**

**_Jaehwan_** : bet that lube in the living room was yours **_1:18 PM_**

**_Sungwoon_** : _Read **1:18 PM** _

Jogging up to the bus stop with his scarf fluttering in the wind, Sungwoon realized it was deserted of any people, including his roommate.

“That dick.” He muttered to himself with an eye roll. “I thought we were going together.”

That was Sungwoon and Jaehwan’s relationship. Always at odds with one another yet blessed with an indescribable energy when they got together. Not to mention the incredible singing duo they made when partnered up for class or singing festivals.

Their bickering never ended; following them back to the dorm they cohabited. The line was drawn at living in the same room, however. Jaehwan was a slob- everyone knew that, but once Sungwoon had seen the guy’s suitcase he knew they would kill each other if they shared a room so they opted for living with their more neutral roommates; Sungwoon with Minhyun and Jaehwan with Jisung.

“Welcome!” Sungwoon ducked his head and beelined for the small booth Jaehwan had managed to secure. 

“Oh.” He said in surprise. “I wasn’t aware I was supposed to bring Daniel.” Sitting next to Jaehwan was his better half, Sewoon.

“Hey hyung. He just told me to come with him. It was an impromptu decision, my bad.”

Sungwoon grabbed the paper menu and waved his hand at him. “No, don’t worry about it. Maybe it’s better this way. You can calm him down when he gets annoying.”

“Or team up with me when we need to beat your ass and dump the body.” Jaehwan smirked.

All jabs aside, they ordered their usual bulgogi kimbap and cheese kimbap with an extra roll of donkatsu kimbap. The rolls came out relatively fast; thank the heavens for Korea’s convenient habit of delivering food at high speeds. Sungwoon and Jaehwan mixed the kimbaps on the three plates before them and slid each one to its respective side, digging in immediately.

“You guys waste no time.” Sewoon laughed picking up his chopsticks.

“It tastes better when it’s warm.” Grains of chewed food spit out of Jaehwan’s filled mouth as he spoke.

Sungwoon glared, disgusted but continued chewing. He swallowed and took a big gulp of his water. He ran his tongue over the front of his teeth and put the glass down.

“How are finals going?”

Sewoon cleared his throat. “Pretty good. I can’t complain yet. He’s a good study partner.” He hiked his thumb towards his boyfriend.

“I’m the best vocalist at the university. Of course I’m good.”

_You’re lucky I just shoved this kimbap in my mouth,_ Sungwoon thought, missing his chance for a smart remark.  

“Do you have any advice for Keyboard Lab 3, hyung? I heard it’s intense.” Sewoon asked politely, wiping his mouth.

“It’s hard but if you practice all the five main pieces you did in class you’ll be fine. He chooses one of those as your final piece to perform.”

“Ah! That makes sense.” Sewoon patted Jaehwan’s thigh. “You hear that? We’ll be in the practice room tonight.”

Jaehwan groaned, mashed vegetables sitting on his tongue. “Can’t we ever take a break? Let’s do it tomorrow.”

Sewoon wiped the corners of Jaehwan’s mouth and easily conceded.

“Random thought but you guys work well together.” Sungwoon admitted, a small smile appearing on his face as he pulled the pork from his kimbap.

“Don’t we? He completes me.” Jaehwan baby talked and kissed Sewoon’s cheek. “Real talk, though, I don’t think I got the chance to say how glad I am that you have Daniel, hyung. He’s a good guy and we can tell he cares about you a lot. We don’t say it a lot, or ever really, but we want you to be happy.” Sungwoon’s smile stretched to its full length. “Get some dick in your life.”

Sewoon coughed roughly. “Yeah, because this is the time to be saying vulgar shit like that.” Sungwoon shook his head with a chuckle. “But I know. Same for you guys.”

Jaehwan reached a fist across the table and Sungwoon pounded it.

“You guys give me whiplash. You fight like cats and dogs but have moments like these.” Sewoon joked in his mellow voice.

“What are best friends for? We have to be real with each other.”

“Bro, let it be known, I would die for you.” Sungwoon said pointing his chopsticks at Jaehwan.

“Bro, I would die for you too.” Jaehwan lifted his water glass.

There was a moment of quiet while they each chewed on a piece of kimbap.

“But I would die for Sewoon more.”

“And I would die for Daniel more.”

“Agreed.” They clinked their water glasses together and Sewoon laughed lifting his glass to the others.

 

**+++**

There were certain times of the day in which the dorm was peaceful. It took a few months of living with the others to figure out when those times were, but nonetheless Minhyun found them and capitalized on them. Early afternoons, say 2 PM, Minhyun realized everyone was out of class either eating lunch in the cafeteria or gathering in the library doing last minute homework. Therefore, the majority of the building was relatively quiet, and he could sit at the kitchen table, kick up his feet, and enjoy a good manga. He had everyone fooled thinking the only thing he did was study. It was a genius plan actually. If he propped up a textbook in his lap and scattered some of his notes on the kitchen table everyone left him alone thinking “Oh, he’s studying. Don’t talk to him when he’s in the zone.” Or “Oh, he has a workbook out. Our Mozart is creating his next masterpiece.” And who was Minhyun to correct them when they were calling him a genius? So, he propped up his psychology textbook on the table, picked up his One Punch Man Volume 7 and laid back in his seat to enjoy his quiet time.

Until Daniel barged in that was. He quickly dropped the manga into his lap and scooted his chair closer to the table. Why they kept the front door unlocked didn’t seem like a mystery until things like this happened.

“BABE!” Daniel yelled.

Minhyun pretended to look up from his textbook. “Sungwoon hyung, it’s for you!”

In all honesty, Minhyun had forgotten he was even in their room. Another great thing about 2 PM quiet time was that Sungwoon would be playing his afternoon game of Overwatch, too concentrated to even pay attention to Minhyun.

Daniel walked further inside greeting Minhyun with a smile. Sungwoon exited his room with his headphones around his neck and Daniel held up the rug he was holding excitedly.

“Look what my mom sent me! Don’t you think,” He paused for added effect. “I’m _ruggedly_ handsome?” He cheesed, shaking the rug.

Minhyun peeked over the papers he was “reading” to catch Sungwoon’s reaction. The oldest hyung closed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned right back into their room. Minhyun chuckled silently and returned to his “work” listening to Daniel whine and drag his feet (along with the rug) into their room.

“You have time to come up with bad rug jokes but claim you have no time to study.” Minhyun heard Sungwoon ‘pfft’ and chuckled to himself.

“Well you’re in here playing video games, you slacker!” And he had a point, Minhyun decided.

Maybe that was why they kept the door unlocked, he thought opening his manga, albeit more discreetly this time; for entertainment purposes.

 

**+++**

Daniel’s eyes almost bugged out. There, gracing the dance studio with his presence, was the man of his life. Sungwoon visiting him in the studio was no surprise to him. However, Sungwoon walking in with his black puffer jacket wide open exposing his collarbones was. Daniel liked to think Sungwoon was a bit of a conservative; only showing his skin on occasion. Occasion being when they were alone and wrapped around each other. Besides that, was the fact that it was now winter, and the temperature called for fuzzy sweaters and scarves- not loose, oversized v-necks.

To make matters worse, Sungwoon wandered over to him with his jacket slipping off his shoulders showing off even more of his pale skin. Daniel watched him a bit appalled, a bit seduced. Sungwoon’s hair was pushed off his forehead and tucked beneath a black snapback. I.e. dangerous.

“Yo.” Sungwoon called, lopsided smirk adorning his moisturized face.

Daniel’s mouth hung partly open; not quite knowing how to act. Sungwoon’s tongue ran across his mouth and his lips mashed together and if Daniel could control both eyes separately one would have been on the soft pink lips and the other on the collarbones promptly sticking out of the shirt. “Hello.” He said dryly.

“Are you guys done yet? It’s been a while hasn’t it?”

Daniel nodded his head dumbly. “We’re just waiting for the results.” The hip hop dance class final had been that afternoon signaling the official start to exams week.

“Ah,” Sungwoon replied and a shiver ripped through his inadequately dressed body. “It’s cold in here.”

Instinctively jumping into overprotective boyfriend mode, Daniel jolted out of his daze and hastily yanked his arms out of the fresh indigo hoodie he had just changed into.

“Yeah, well you’re half naked out here.” He grumbled. The filter in his brain that usually concealed his inner Sungwoon thoughts turned off. “You’re wearing a revealing shirt. On top of that, the shirt is white. Doesn’t leave much to the imagination.” He swung his right arm over his back, clasping the hoodie in his fist and aggressively pulled it over his head; the opening of the neck getting caught on his mouth as he spoke. “Those collarbones? You’re calling too much attention to yourself. I saw those creeps over there looking at you.” With his hoodie came his black t-shirt that slipped off easily, attached to the inside of the sweater.

Attempting to untangle the two pieces of clothing from one another, Daniel missed the look of surprise Sungwoon gave him wondering where in the world that mood change came from.

“You’re going to get sick like this. Sure, you look amazing but health first, hyung.” Daniel rattled on in nothing but his low hanging sweatpants.

Sungwoon inconspicuously eyed his surroundings noting the various female stares that lingered on Daniel’s torso. He subtly raised the other’s sweatpants up to his belly button, listening to Daniel’s rant.

“Are you really this affected by my shirt?”

Daniel pushed his finally untangled hoodie into Sungwoon’s chest and stuck his head through the hole of his undershirt. “Yes. Put it on now.”

Sungwoon chuckled and removed the snapback, hair bouncing to the sides and put the oversized hoodie on. He stuck his arms out to the side in a “happy now?” gesture and Daniel curtly bobbed his head.

“What would your mother think seeing you dressed like this?”

“Alright, babe, alright.” Sungwoon said patting Daniel’s arm. He flipped his hair back and fit the snapback on again.

“How’s a man supposed to concentrate on his exams when there’s a beautiful man trying to seduce him?” Daniel huffed, playfully this time.

Sungwoon crossed his arms and slyly glanced at him. “I guess I’ll have to disappear for the entire week. Poor you.”

Daniel slung his t-shirt clad arm around Sungwoon, yanking him back into his chest so he could whisper haughtily into his ear. “You’re not going anywhere. I need your pretty little hands and mouth to work their magic on me when I’m stressed.”

Sungwoon hissed and connected his elbow to Daniel’s ribs. “We’re in public!”

Daniel laughed boisterously and released him as the instructor announced nothing but good results for the class.

 

**+++**

The end of the semester was nearing and every student regardless of their major was _busy._ Plans to go to the club? _Cancelled._ Supposed to meet your parents? _Cancelled._ Trying to watch that new movie? _Cancelled._ Anything that would take over thirty minutes was a no-can- do.

There was little to no time for anything but studying. Studying in this university meant singing until every note was in tune, dancing until every move was refined and rehearsing monologues until every line was recited with the grace of a Shakespearean actor. In between those, they studied for their non-performance classes and when they had five to ten minute breaks they would scarf down ramen or microwaveable rice; anything that could be nuked in the microwave honestly.

The only real time they had to themselves was late at night and that was only if they didn’t forfeit sleep. But everyone knew forfeiting sleep meant you slacked throughout the semester and you are _subpar_. Sungwoon and Daniel did not know the meaning of subpar which was why they found themselves relaxed in Sungwoon’s bed that night.

After their terribly stressful days, they would drag their tired and defeated feet to the other’s room in search of comfort and cuddles. They never planned to sleepover but would usually wake up together the next morning haven fallen asleep in each other’s arms. They joked that they felt like an old married couple who came together after a long day at work just to sleep. As silly as it seemed, just seeing each other and getting a nice hug was enough to keep them going.

“Hyung.”

“Hmm?”

Daniel locked his phone and rose from his position against Sungwoon’s headboard.

“Let’s play a game.”

Sungwoon groaned, the light from his tablet reflecting in his eyes.

“Come ooon,” Daniel whined and shook the other by his forearm.

“What are we playing?”

“Get up, get up.” Daniel said and Sungwoon groaned again, turning away from him and planting his face into his pillow.

Daniel smushed his face against Sungwoon’s, cheek-to-cheek, and wrapped his arm around his torso. “Babe, pleaseeeee. I’m bored.”

“I’m not,” Sungwoon mumbled.

Daniel huffed. “Well I guess I’ll stay like this all night, then.” He wrapped his long limbs around Sungwoon’s body letting his full weight trap him.

Sungwoon stayed still until Daniel, literally breathing down his neck, became way too warm for him. “Alright, alright,” He complained and elbowed the human puppy off him.

Daniel laughed in victory. He sat cross-legged at the end of the bed, waiting impatiently for his lover to do the same. “Sit in front of me.”

Sungwoon pushed his lenses up the bridge of his nose with the extra-long sleeve of Daniel’s hoody that he was wearing- the younger content with him finally wearing something that he approved of (his clothes)- and rested his arms on his thighs, looking at Daniel expectantly.

“Okay so I saw this on the internet-”

“You saw this on the internet, Daniel? Really?” Sungwoon deadpanned already considering laying back down.

“No! Well, yes but let me finish!” Sungwoon stared at him blankly and Daniel proceeded with caution. “This couple was playing rock, paper, scissors or something and-”

“Or something?”

“Yeah, it didn’t really matter, hyung. Anyway, they were playing rock, papers, scissors and every time guy 1 won, he got to slap guy 2 but if guy 2-”

“Oh, so there were two guys? What kind of funky shit were you watching?” Sungwoon smirked.

Daniel shut his mouth tightly and widened his small eyes as big as they would go in annoyance. Sungwoon guffawed and motioned for him to continue.

“If guy 2 won, he got to kiss guy 1.” He finished and waited for Sungwoon to make his inevitable comment, but it never came. “This is when you can say something, hyung.”

“So, what you’re telling me is that you want to kiss me? I could have stayed lying down for that, Daniel.”

“No- babe- I- ugh.” Daniel sighed in exasperation. “Why are you being so difficult tonight?” He whined, cuteness edging out his distress.

Sungwoon laughed and reached forward to grab Daniel’s hand. “Okay, okay.” He smiled sweetly. “Who do you want to be? Guy 1 or 2?”

“I’ll be guy 2.”

“So you do want to kiss me,” Sungwoon teased and Daniel growled before pulling him foreword by the strings of his hoody and smashing their lips together briefly.

He backed up a few inches and lowly said, “Yes, I always want to kiss you. Now can we play the game?”

Sungwoon gave him a bright smile. “Yes.”

Daniel sighed, a mix between being exhausted and happy- which was always his case with Sungwoon.

They brought their hands out before them and chanted “rock, paper, scissors” three times in a row before Sungwoon put out a paper and dominated Daniel’s rock. He swiped his fingertips across Daniel’s cheek excitedly. They played another round and another one after that, Sungwoon placing consecutive slaps on Daniel’s taut cheek.

“I like this game.” Daniel scrunched his nose as Sungwoon playfully rolled his neck.

“Rock, paper, scissors!” Daniel called competitively. “Ha!”

Now Sungwoon dejectedly dropped his scissors and let a small pout adorn his face. Daniel whipped out his cherry chapstick, rubbing his lips together vivaciously. He stuck his arms out, hands grabbing Sungwoon’s cheeks lightly and pulled his face to him, leaving a simple but sweet peck that popped when they pulled away.

“Move closer.” He commanded and Sungwoon wiggled his bottom until his knees met Daniel’s.

Each time they shook their fists and picked the same object their anticipation would increase, and they would subconsciously lean closer to each other until one picked something different.

Sungwoon went with scissors once more and claimed victory, letting out a haughty laugh before swiping at Daniel’s cheek with the swiftness of cat. Daniel flinched when the thin fingers made contact and he shook his head.

After a few seconds of serious thought, he pulled his hand into a fist and smiled, something he’d been doing throughout the entire game, and leaned towards a stone faced Sungwoon who lost and gave no reaction whatsoever as Daniel pressed their lips together.

“Rock, paper, scissors.”

Sungwoon pushed Daniel’s hands away and slapped them down, rejecting Daniel’s lips when he tried to reel him in and sneak a smooch.

With one hand resting on Sungwoon’s knee, Daniel threw out lazy scissors defeating the older’s equally lazy paper. Sungwoon dragged his hands down his face, pulling at his cheeks as Daniel waited amusedly to kiss him.

The following five rounds resulted in continuous ties but the four after were all victorious wins for the Daniel. After the third winning kiss, Sungwoon pushed Daniel’s face away with a whine.

“Enough.”

“Never.”

Fortunately, Sungwoon managed to win the next few rounds and combined his slaps into one hit, tapping Daniel’s cheeks in combination left, right, left.

“Okay. Last round.” Daniel announced, rubbing his slightly sore cheeks.

“You’re just saying that because you lost.” Sungwoon stuck out his tongue but called, “Rock, paper, scissors! Yes! A winner until the end.” He faked a slap, making Daniel flinch hard and gave his wrist a swift flick, delivering the final hit.

“You talk so much shit.” Daniel whispered licking his lips. “Come here.”

Sungwoon giggled and inched closer to him. Daniel kissed him leisurely, cupping his neck, and Sungwoon’s laughter subsided; a fluttering feeling settling in his stomach. Daniel pulled back but Sungwoon held onto his sides, puckering his lips the tiniest bit, inviting Daniel back to him.

Invitation accepted, Daniel readily took Sungwoon’s lip between his teeth, kissing him until he was flat on his back and Daniel was between his bent knees. Sungwoon wiggled around, removing the phone that was lodged in his back and giggled some more. Daniel bit his thick bottom lip to quiet him and Sungwoon slapped his back playfully. They kissed with all the passion of a couple who desired the other’s warmth but the innocence of one that was too exhausted to even remove a shirt.

Daniel detached himself and fell onto the bed rubbing his eyes. Sungwoon yawned and waited for the younger to turn on his side and lay his head on his elbow so he could fit himself into the space underneath his chin.

“I want to kiss you more but I’m so tired.” Daniel explained, his voice deepening. He turned even further, stretching his arm across Sungwoon and joining their feet at the bottom of the bed.

Sungwoon shook his head and hummed, eyes already shut, ignoring the little voice in his head that said, ‘ _I thought you didn’t like sleeping with him._ ’ He laid flat on his back and leaned his cheek on Daniel’s chest.

Without a mumble of a goodnight, they drifted into a dreamless sleep, barely moving a muscle all night.

 

**+++**

 

Jisung entered the cafeteria with one sole objective: to get an iced tea. He exited the cafeteria holding an iced tea, a box of chocolate Lotte cookies, a homemade cupcake and a living, breathing pup he found along the way- he was a popular guy.

“You need help with that cupcake, hyung?” Daniel asked side eyeing the vanilla cake Jisung held in his palm.

“You want it, don’t you?”

Daniel nodded his head impatiently and Jisung watched him shove half the cupcake into his mouth in one bite.

“Does Sungwoon not feed you?” He squinted his eyes at the dancer as he pushed through the doors leading outside.

Daniel laughed cheerfully. “I like sweets.”

“Take this too then.” He handed over the box of Lotte cookies. He would have eaten them himself, but he was just too fond of Daniel.

“Wow! Thanks, hyung!” Daniel called and ripped the package open. “You’re being extra kind to me today.” He craned his neck to the side and glanced at Jisung with a wily grin. “Are you coming onto me?”

Jisung guffawed and clapped his hands together. “Yes,” He exhaled dramatically. “As we’re walking to your boyfriend’s recital I am certainly trying to make a move on you. Is it working?”

Daniel’s eyes upturned and he dodged Jisung’s light smack to his arm. “How’s it going, hyung? It’s been a while since we talked. Your finals going well?”

“Whose fault is that? I’m not the one in love.” The apples of Daniel’s cheeks turned bright red at his pointed remark. “Everything is the same as per usual. I’m excelling at everything I do.” He pressed his hand delicately to his chest. “Actually, you know what I can’t freaking do?”

Daniel mumbled a ‘what’ through a mouthful of cookies.

“Maintain a relationship.” He answered and took a long gulp from his iced tea. “This guy from last week totally stood me up and has the audacity to act like he doesn’t know me anymore.”

“Well, you know, hyung,” Daniel swallowed and cleared his throat. “You have a reputation.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well. You… get around…”

“I get lonely!” Jisung chirped and zipped his jacket up to his chin, tucking his hands into his pockets.

“Yes, but perhaps you’re not attracting the right type of guy. If everyone knows you’ll give it up easily they won’t try to wine and dine you first.”

Jisung ran his hand through his hair and twisted the back piece of his earring. “You’re right.” He admitted tiredly, dropping his façade. “It used to be fun but I’m too old for these games now.”

Daniel wrapped his arm around Jisung’s waist and pulled him in tight. “Hyung, you deserve the best. You always told me to be happy and now I’m telling you. Leave these fuckboys behind!” He exclaimed loudly, scaring a group of freshmen girls as they rounded the corner to the performance hall and entered. “Sorry. I have an idea! Why don’t you just stay single?”

“I’ve always been single.”

“No, no. Like _single_ single. By yourself. You don’t need a man!”

“Okay, Miss A.” Jisung laughed and smacked his bottle of iced tea. He looked over his shoulder, up at Daniel and grinned. “When did you become the love doctor? You used to ask _me_ for advice.”

“I’m a new man, hyung. Love changes you.”

“Shut up.” He smiled and shoved the bigger guy away from him. “I’ll take your advice though. I’ll go solo for next semester.”

“Why don’t you start now?”

Jisung smirked. “Old habits die hard and I have a date on Saturday.”

Daniel facepalmed and pushed Jisung into a seat.

**+++**

**_Daniel_** : _Let’s bang **3:01 PM**_  
  
**_Daniel_** : _Hang***** **3:01 PM**_  
  
**_Smallest Hyung_** : _you gonna blame autocorrect for that typo **3:04 PM**_  
  
**_Daniel_** : _hyung... I’m blushing. I really meant hang **3:04 PM**_  
  
**_Smallest Hyung:_** _ok_ **_3:06 PM_**  
  
**_Daniel_** : _hyungggggggg_ _> <_ **_3:06 PM_**  
  
**_Smallest Hyung:_** _what I just said ok. Hanging or banging. Doesn’t matter to me. Where are you **3:07 PM**_  
  
**_Daniel_** _: library **3:07 PM**_  
  
**_Smallest Hyung:_** _that’s a little public but alright **3:08 PM**_  
  
**_Daniel_** : _HYUNG_ **_3:08 PM_**  


Daniel slapped a hand over his mouth and rapidly blushing face, viewing the device in his grasp in slight embarrassment even though the entirety of the library could care less what flirty nonsense his boyfriend was sending him. He put the phone down on its face after sending an “okay” to Sungwoon’s “give me 30 minutes”.

The detailed life story of Edouard Manet and his painting of a naked woman on the grass stared up at him. _Luncheon on the Grass_ he scribbled onto his answer sheet. And the naked woman with the slippers?

“O-lym-pi-a.” He pronounced slowly, deciding on the proper Hangul for the woman’s name. The phone vibrated on the wooden table he was using, and he plucked it up before the rumbles could disturb the other students. Seongwoo was calling which was weird because it was rare for them to call each other unless it was something serious.

“Hello?” He answered hesitantly. It was even weird to hear his roommate’s voice on the phone.

_“Guess who’s single?”_

Daniel failed at masking his surprise and let a gasp sound into the speaker.

_“Yeah. Same.”_ He pushed the art history book towards the center of the table putting his full attention on his best friend. _“We were on a cute impromptu date, getting some coffee and here I thought it was a normal freaking day, but she drops this bomb on me and starts to cry. What the hell do I do with a crying girlfriend? Well, I guess ex-girlfriend now.”_ Seongwoo said bitterly and Daniel felt for him. “ _You know what she said?”_

“What did she say?”

_“It’s because I’m graduating.”_ Daniel scratched his head; a lightbulb turning on in his brain. _“She said she didn’t want to get attached and then break up because it would hurt too much. Like thanks. It’s not like it doesn’t hurt now.”_ Seongwoo scoffed.

“I’m sorry, Seongwoo hyung. That really sucks. If you want to look at the bright side, she saved you from even bigger heartbreak?” Daniel hadn’t a clue what to say to make him feel better.

_“I guess but I still feel like shit. I think I’ll go drink myself stupid in the dance studio. Put on sad Chris Brown.”_

Daniel smiled sadly. “If you need a shoulder to cry on-”

_“Hell no. I’m not going to cry. Who do you think I am? You crying over Sungwoon hyung?”_

“Hey! I’m trying to be nice here! Plus, that was only _one_ time.” He snapped but could hear the slight humor in Seongwoo’s voice and if it meant he had to be teased to get his friend to cheer up then it was okay.

Seongwoo’s snickers turned into a heavy sigh. _“I’ll see you later then. If I’m not at the dorms by 11 call the police.”_

Daniel laughed. “Damn, alright. Be safe, hyung.”

The clear ticking of the clock returned now that Daniel was alone with his thoughts again. His eyes were trained on the paintings printed into the textbook, but his mind floated back to Seongwoo’s words. If Sejeong was worried about graduation, then he was in the same boat. Did he want to break up with Sungwoon? Obviously, he worked too hard to get the grumpy guy to be with him, but…

“Boo!” Pressure was exerted on Daniel’s shoulders and his hands flew up in reflex, his entire body jolting in surprise.

Sungwoon chuckled toothily and took the seat in front of him. “I see you were deep in thought.”

“Just thinking about you.” Daniel grinned and Sungwoon wrinkled his nose.

“So where are we doing this? Behind the bookshelf? On the beanbags in the corner?”

“Hyung!” Daniel let his head drop to the table embarrassed. “Will you ever let it go?”

“Eventually.” Sungwoon smiled and pulled the textbook towards himself. “Manet, huh? Still struggling with this class?”

“I’m not struggling. Just studying.” He mumbled into the wood. “Seongwoo hyung and Sejeong broke up.”

Daniel heard Sungwoon gasp and he thought _Yeah, we all had the same reaction._

“What happened?”

“She said it’s because he’s graduating.”

“Yeah and?”

Daniel picked up his head and let his back hunch over. “I guess she figured they wouldn’t survive.” He gauged Sungwoon’s reaction, watching his brows furrow and his lips downturn.

“How would she know that if she didn’t give it a try?”

“Afraid of the heartbreak if she did.”

Now Sungwoon looked at him unsurely.

“So, they just broke up?” Daniel nodded his head. “Okay...” Sungwoon said and Daniel could tell he had more to say but was holding back. A bit nervous as to what it was, Daniel changed the subject quickly. He had wanted to talk about it but didn’t like the direction it was heading.

“Can you quiz me on Manet, hyung?”

Sungwoon chewed on the corner of his lip, eyebrows still furrowed and nodded. “Yeah.” He scavenged around his brain for the questions he had studied himself. “Why was the woman in Luncheon in the Grass so shocking?”

“She was nude and making eye contact with the viewers.” Daniel answered confidently.

“What are two discrepancies with the painting?”

“The proportions of the lady in the water were off and the man was wearing an indoor smoking cap.”

“Why was Luncheon in the Grass so difficult to understand?”

“It was missing a story, so no one knew what was-”

“Okay.” Sungwoon bursted. “Sorry, but- why did you bring that up? Are you trying to tell me something or?”

Daniel gulped. “No! I was just- well, maybe?”

Sungwoon leaned back in his chair and dropped his hands to his lap. He rose one eyebrow and Daniel hated how quickly he jumped into an explanation.

“I think maybe it’s worth considering?” He made the mistake of catching Sungwoon’s temperamental eyes and shifted his gaze.

“Consider what?”

“How hard it might be when you graduate or-”

“All this emotional bullshit we went through and you want to give up that easily?” Sungwoon scoffed and crossed his arms.

“No!” Daniel was dealing with stubborn Sungwoon today apparently; rational Sungwoon nowhere to be found.

“Then what is it, Daniel?”

“If you would let me speak!” He pounded his fist on the table frustrated. Sungwoon’s eyes went flat making him look more intimidating than usual. “I don’t blame Sejeong for thinking that way. The more you get attached the harder it is to break out of it. And not only that but Seongwoo will be doing his own thing and she’ll be here in school waiting for him and it probably won’t be easy.”

“Relationships aren’t easy. You know that.”

“Yeah, well that’s why we should at least consider it. Think about it all the way through.”

“All I’m hearing is that you’re chickening out. This isn’t even our problem! It’s theirs!” Daniel wanted to comment that it was indeed going to be their problem soon but didn’t get the chance. “Think about it all you want.” Sungwoon’s chair screeched against the floor and he placed his hands sternly on the table. “We’re not breaking up.”

Daniel tucked his face into the palm of his hand and analyzed his boyfriend’s angry face. Taut cheeks, pursed lips and hard eyes. Sungwoon wasn’t grasping what he was trying to say but Daniel knew if he tried to explain himself further it would only get blown out of proportion more so than it already had. He continued reading the art book silently and could feel the other’s intense gaze on him. The atmosphere had been killed and replaced with an awkward air. Neither one wanted to leave but they were going to be walking on eggshells if they stayed.

Sungwoon reached for Daniel’s notebook and jotted down a few notes and answers under Edouard Manet’s name and slid the notebook back to him. They sat awkwardly at the table for a few minutes; Daniel pretending to read and Sungwoon’s eyes flickering around the room. Sighing audibly, Sungwoon stood and scratched the back of his neck with a frown.

 “See you later.”


End file.
